Vibration of equipment has been known to cause various problems in operating equipment and in an effort to alleviate these problems, vibration monitoring equipment has been developed and used to monitor the vibration of rotary machines precisely at all times in order to sound an alarm or energize a stopping relay for the rotary machine when any abnormal vibration has occurred. This type of vibration monitoring apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,6l4,117. Vibration detection has also been used as a testing mechanism, such as for ball bearings and associated devices as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,239. Machine monitoring and control has also been achieved through the use of an eddy current clearance transducing system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,556. This device combines an eddy current transducer with signal processing circuits and software to achieve useful measurements of turbine machine blade dimensions, such as clearance and transit time. An eddy current coupling having a stepped rotor and coil support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,392. The eddy current coupling has a field coil for magnetically coupling an inductor drum and rotor to transmit torque between an input shaft connected to a prime mover and an output shaft connected to the load. Typically, the eddy current device is used to provide variable speed to the load when the prime mover operates at a constant speed as is true, for example, for an alternating current induction motor. In operation, the field coil is energized with a direct current through leads to provide an encircling flux. The flux passes from one pole set through the inductor drum, driven by the motor, to the adjacent rotor pole set. The rotation of the drum through the flux generates eddy currents from the drum. The eddy currents react with the flux to transmit torque from the drum to the rotor and, accordingly, to the output shaft. The amount of torque that can be transmitted at a given slip speed and, therefore, at a given output speed, is determined by the field strength of the field coil. While these devices have proved useful in their particular applications, none of them have provided a device for vibration detection and subsequent reduction of the vibration as taught in the present invention.